


New Condition

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Sehun just wanted to love him into oblivion.And cover him in red lipstick.





	New Condition

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from glowingshores and she gave me permission to write this story. She has a lot of great ideas and prompts for little stories like this!
> 
> This is her Tumblr: https://glowingshores.tumblr.com
> 
> This is my Tumblr: https://playboyseho.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to check out both!

Being a gay idol was unacceptable. That’s the way management put it at least. 

They pulled Sehun into the meeting with all of his managers when they finally found out. He didn’t know how (or what took them so long) but they did, and he now he was off to his intervention for the next six hours.

Once he was there and they all decided to begin, they laid out the rules for him. They explained to him that he needed to control himself and watch himself when he happened to be around other men, like his members and another idol. He couldn’t say things that would come across too feminine or prissy. He couldn’t act too extra or too dramatic or anything that would make him be seen in that light. (Sehun promised himself that he break all those rules later on). He had to keep himself in check and keep himself to their standards.

Basically, act straight or get the fuck out. 

Sehun went along with it. He agreed to all of the conditions and signed all the lines that they put in front of him. He knew better than to go against anything they said. He didn’t like the idea of hiding himself and the feeling of resentment he was sensing from the officials and peers, but he knew what would come from if he didn’t. The group would suffer and he couldn’t bring himself to do that to his hyungs. He left the meeting feeling compressed into absolute deflation. 

His band members already knew or at least expected, so when management informed them about his “new condition” none of them really blinked an eye, but it makes the atmosphere around them still and intense. It was hard to breathe with the stiff air as they all over thought everything they wanted to say or to do with him like he was an active bomb about to go off. And that was the worse part about it: feeling as if he wasn’t okay with any of them. 

Thank God for Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon knew him longer than any of the others and was truly the one who didn’t feel the new awkwardness around all of them. He was never phased by the news or even cared. He was the first one to hug him, after being told everything. He kept up their skinship without any concern or hesitation. The other boys return back to their usual behavior and interactions around him because of it and everything went back to normal. They still treated him the same and that meant more than anything. 

Time goes on and passes swiftly with tours and such. Sehun slightly pushes each rule that was pressed into him because he could. Yes, there were some talks about it with the company’s people, but nothing too concerning. His members only laughed about the matter afterward, even encouraging him to do it more. Expect Junmyeon. He always worried for him whenever he did something risky.

Sehun doesn’t know when it exactly came up but he suddenly finds him looking at Junmyeon more than normal. He always found the older boy very attractive, but it always on a more friendly level. But now it was growing into an obsession, where he was in most of his social media was filled with pictures of him and most of the subjects of what he talked about involved him in some way. And he wanted to keep it like that. 

He liked all the touching and all the cute little things that went along between them both on and off the camera. He like just talking to the boy about anything in the world and how sometimes he became awkward and shy when he didn’t know how to act. He liked just being near in him in everything he did, and he even began to miss him when he was away, even voicing it when he knew he wasn't supposed too.

He knew it came off in the way that he was told not to take part in. Yet, here he was, almost longing to be with him. He didn’t realize it was like that at first, not until Jongdae made a witty remark towards them when he swung his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders in a crowded and foreign airport. 

“Momma, is this our new Papa?” 

The boys around them laughed out loud before hushing down in canned snickers. Sehun felt wore warm and bothered by the question but didn’t move his arm. Junmyeon just covered his face and muttered: “I’m going crazy…”

From that point on, it has been a downward drop of expanding emotions and longing needs that have come over Sehun. It was starting to become overwhelming for the boy, since this was his first time ever having a crush on a guy that he actually knew and was near too, on a friend at that. He was always told to avoid dating his best friend and had seen the horrible results from doing so from others, but he was still very tempted, especially whenever Junmyeon smiles at him or hugs him from behind.

The two boys had grown closer over the years, to the point that Sehun actually told him about the meeting he had with management right before it all came out. He told him how it made him feel like shit and how he never wanted anyone to ever feel like that, especially him. Junmyeon didn’t respond; he just looked at him with a certain light in his eyes that he couldn’t really read. 

He always felt that Junmyeon somehow understood how he felt about it all. He even let him fall into the belief that maybe he did more than understand whenever he second-guessed some of the looks they shared. He only thought about late at night when he couldn’t think straight and tossed around in bed.

One early spring Sehun and Junmyeon went to Paris together for a high-end fashion show for a famous designer he could barely pronounce the name of. They ended up getting drunk on their last night there with too much to drink and too little to do. Sehun just vaguely remembers being at the restaurant and drinking glass after glass of champagne before stumbling outside to the taxi and heading back to the hotel with Junmyeon hanging onto his arm the whole time. They were tipsy and giggling at nothing the whole time.

Once they got back to the highly enervated room, they drunk more after seeing the gratitude bottle of Rosé on their shared vanity. The bottle was pretty and the surfaced was reflective with a gold rose tint. Sehun remembered like the image of Junmyeon’s wide smile in the view before popping it open for another round of celebration.

Sehun, later on, dropped a glass on the floor, making it shatter before bursting out into laughter. He fell back onto the mattress and wiped his face with his hands. He wasn’t tired in the slightest, instead, he wanted to go out into the beautiful city again, see the bright Eiffel tower and the beautiful marble museums again. He wanted to see the city of gold and love with Junmyeon again and again. He never wanted to leave here.

He was heaving on his back when felt something heavy top him. He wandered up to find Junmyeon straddling him and pulling him up in a sitting position. He was taken back by the sudden action, making him sober up as he became aware of what might happen in this kind of situation. He liked Junmyeon too much for this to be considered safe to do.

He glanced down to the other boy’s left hand, that was hidden away behind his back, to find a short and thick stick of gold with an accent band in the middle lining once he brought it into the light.

“What are you doing?” Sehun nearly screamed at him in a joking manner as he childishly leaned back and away from Junmyeon. 

“Come here.” Junmyeon laughed at him and his goofy manner. He was starting to hiccup as he held up the stick for him before uncapping it and twisting the bottom. A line of red elegantly rosed up with an angled cut off the top. 

Junmyeon brought it closer to Sehun’s face with a wicked grin. Sehun giggled as he backed away from it but Junmyeon only brought him closer again. 

“Come on, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon held him by the back of the head now. Sehun fell limp at the nickname and surrendered to his demand. Junmyeon grinned at his victory and gently stroke the makeup onto his bottom lip in two strokes. Sehun pursed his lips like he seen his mother do and rubbed them together before popping them out. 

“You always look so damn good in red,” Junmyeon whispered while looking at him as Sehun glances over to the mirror on the other side of the room. He notices how they look, with Junmyeon shirtless and Sehun’s arms around his waist and back. 

He shouldn’t be doing this, not with Junmyeon. He was drunk, both of them were. He was near to completely breaking his more than one of his rules and wasn’t even feeling nervous about it. He wasn’t thinking straight like they told them too, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was spellbound on the way Junmyeon was looking at him with his lip bitten down and his eyes bright with an expression that he finally learned how to read. 

“You know, it's dangerous to do this kind of stuff with a man like me?” Sehun warned him. He takes that as his attempt of admonition. 

“So?” He raised a brow at him. That was his own asseveration of carelessness. 

Junmyeon then leaned in close to his face, close enough for Sehun to feel the warmth of his breath and smell his fresh aftershave. He hovers over him with the small space between them, letting him decide to make the next move or not. Sehun thinks for a solid second if he should, deciding he shouldn’t, and then does it anyway. He closes the gap between them and dives into soft movements and sounds between the sheets.

He wakes up in the morning with no clothes and a foggy memory. His lipstick is smeared and his lower half is sore. The boy beside him has his face and neck nearly painted in faint red streaks. He likes to consider it as him leaving his mark.

“I guess it's better than explaining a hickey to the others.” Junmyeon tries to wipes away the red wax on himself with the running water over the bathroom sink.

“Management told me to make sure to never leave any sign of PDA on any other boys. So…maybe this can be our way of leaving little marks on each other?” Sehun asked with caution. He still wasn’t sure if this was just a one night fling only fueled on sexual frustration and champagne.

“I like that.” The older said, biting his lip again. Sehun liked this all too much for his well being or his own safety really.

It was only a week later when Junmyeon had his own meeting with the company about his own “new condition”. Sehun was again clueless about how they actually found out this time (and so fast), but he knew it was happening once Junmyeon texted him about the last minute plan with all the managers. He waited outside the meeting room when the group of men already went inside, nibbling on his fingernails as he waited. He didn’t want Junmyeon to leave alone inside his own thought like he was left to do, dwelling on everything with a dark outlook. 

When they came out, Junmyeon parted ways with the other men and came to walk with him. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” He sounded alright but Sehun was never sure. “They told me what they wanted very clearly.”  
Junmyeon goes on to explain that they told him that he was only allowed do and say certain things and act in a certain way. It all sounded similar to what Sehun himself was held too but more strict with more limitations. Junmyeon explained it was because he was the leader and had to set an example for the others. That example had to be how they wanted and not any different. 

Junmyeon also told him that one of them had to move out of their shared room of six years. Sehun swore all the way back to the dorms. That was the biggest con out of all of this. 

The members soon knew about it and instead of having the same reaction as last time, they fully embraced the new couple with countless teases and infinite jokes that weren’t funny in the slightest. It all became too much when Baekhyun came into his room one night and asked him for bedtime stories. Chanyeol soon followed and asked him to check under his bed for monsters. Sehun kicked them out and locked the door.

Time passes and in less than a month later, Sehun’s birthday arrives. There was no party or anything, just a simple night out with the boys at a local bar where they buy him drinks and a taxi ride home. Once they get back to the dorms, they leave it to Junmyeon to drag him up to his room. The boy is nearly as drunk as he puts on, but he likes the feeling of having Junmyeon’s arm around his waist in public as he struggles to drag him to his new single and lonely dorm room. 

“Jesus, you’re heavy.” Junmyeon flung him on the bed as he giggled It was fun being pampered for a day by his boyfriend. 

“But you love me!” Sehun reached out for him but he moved out of his range as he went to the door. “Aren’t you going to stay to give me my present?” 

Junmyeon smirked over to him as he wiggles his eyebrows at him. “It’s in my room. I’ll be back really quick, okay?” 

“I have some here.” Sehun titles his head over to his nightstand drawer. 

“Not that.” Junmyeon winked at him before opening the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

When Junmyeon comes back he has a plastic bag from a nearby convenience store. Sehun looks at it curiously as Junmyeon laughs at him and the cheesy and supposedly sexy pose he’s in when he returns. He was on his bed, on his knees, as he arches his back and puts a hand head his head and the other on his hip. His confidence is what made it irresistible.

“You’re such a dork.” Junmyeon pushed him jokingly, felling his fall back onto the bed in a dramatic manner. He faked his own death while clenching his heart and gasping for air.

“Tell my wife I love her.”

“Bitch, what wife?” Junmyeon shot at him.

Sehun chuckled as he came behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “What’s in the bag, honey?” 

Junmyeon looked at him from the side before turning the bag upside down and dumping the contents inside. A dozen small and thick sticks of all different colors and brands came falling out and bounced on the mattress. Sehun almost laughed at how believable this was.

“I should have known.” Sehun began to pick some up and inspect the labeling on the bottom of each one. 

“I just got the first few I saw and went on,” Junmyeon explained himself. “It was cheap and I thought it just is fun to try out.”

“I love this.” Sehun picked up the first one, which was a simple black packaging. “Give me your arm. We’re going to do this like the beauty gurus in America.” 

Junmyeon giggled and back away from him when he reached for his arm, but he soon stopped and let Sehun push up his sleeve. He left a single stroke of a bright pink color on his forearm, near his wrist and where no hair grew.

“This is a hot pink color.” Sehun began speaking in English, trying to reenact a girly voice. “It’s very pigmented and would be a great hue for summer.”

Junmyeon giggled more at him as he moved on to the next color. He claimed that it tickled his skin when Sehun put it on him, but he knew the other boy didn’t mind. This was their sweet little activity.

Once Sehun had all the colors on there and made all his little comments on them, he held up the swatched up arm to the light, admiring his work. Different small columns of colors went down from the small wrist to near the bent of the elbow. It only motivated him more to get to the fun part of covering the beautiful boy with duplicates of his lips.

“This is my new makeup line! Coming to stores near you!”

Junmyeon only laughed at him more at this new crazy character he developed. “God, you’re cute.” 

“Thank you.” Sehun went back into his normal voice. “Now which one do you want?”

“You pick. You’re the birthday boy here.” Junmyeon bit his bottom lip.

Sehun hummed as he looked at the different colors. There was a wide range, varying from pink to black, from bold to nude. Sehun finally decided on a dark violet color, knowing Junmyeon won’t protest since it was one of his favorite colors. 

The younger boy picked the stick up and applied it to him, who blushed sweetly at the gesture. It honestly looked good on the boy, running smoothly over those pouty lips. He was made to wear lipstick like this and Sehun was here for it, swallowing as he watches him press his lips together.

“Does it look okay?” Junmyeon asked him. Sehun only replied by kissing him again and again, feeling the heat between them increase as he pulled him closer to his own body. 

“Calm down, baby. You’re not ready yet.” Junmyeon pushed his back slightly and moved over to reach for a certain lipstick on the bed. “You're usual?” 

Sehun nodded and waited for him to apply the deep red color for him. It felt thick and heavy on his dry lips but he didn’t care. He just enjoyed the view of Junmyeon over him, his head blocking out the light which caused a shadow to cast over his face, but he could still make out to slightest purple mark out of the lining of his lips over at the corner of his mouth. He bit his lip again once he was done and Sehun took that as his chance. 

The younger boy pushed him down onto his back as he towered over him. He settled himself in his lap and straddled him as he began to unbutton his white oxford shirt. He was almost shaking at this point and resist the urge to rip it open. He knew that's what Junmyeon wanted too, but he wanted to tease the boy and make him wait for it. 

Sehun bent down to kiss him softly and longingly at first before they became more passionate. Sehun bit his bottom lip before moving on to his cheek and jawline, leaving his red mark all over the boy’s face, making him moan softly and begin to shuffle under him. He pulled back to admired his artwork as he combed his hand back through those black locks. The boy under him has a lustful gleam in his eyes and a face covered in red replicas of his lips. He hardens more at the sight.

Junmyeon took his hand and lightly kissed his pawn; his little way of asking for more. He bit lightly on his thumb.

Sehun kissed him hungrily again, before moving down to his neck and kissing him more there. He purposely avoided a certain plot on the left side that he knew very well. That was Junmyeon’s sweet spot and he only did it when he had him arching his head back, trying leading him over to it. He gave in eventually, and the boy under him became louder with is wimping moans, moving his hips against his in the way he likes. 

“Baby…” Junmyeon moaned when Sehun pushed against his own force, causing friction between their trousers. He continued to kiss that certain spot, biting there a little, but not too much, and he never sucked, since that was against the rules. This was the best they could get and Sehun became determined to paint that little area with red. He was determined to paint all of Junmyeon’s body red. 

He moved on down onto his collarbone, then his shoulders, and then down his buff chest to his pointed nipples. He went on down his abs, licking the line dividing his six pack as well, before moving over to his poking hip bones and biting down on them. The boy under him wiggled again, gasping for more as finally rose up to look down at his work. Beautiful, just beautiful…

He reapplied his red lipstick as looked down. Junmyeon took off his shirt and began to unbuckle Sehun’s pants. Sehun kissed him again, loving the way their hips were beginning to move together with an increasing rate in speed. 

“Mommy!” A call comes from the other side of the door. “Daddy!” 

“Are you kidding me?” Sehun asked more to himself as he glanced up at the door.

“What do you want Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asked him, already knowing it was him.

“We need money.” That was Jongdae now.

“Why?” 

“To buy condoms!”

“Why?!”

“Because we don’t want another sibling!” 

“Oh fuck off!” Sehun called out to them as they laughed loudly and began to run away from the door. Thank God they locked that…

Sehun signed as he raked a hand through his hair, glanced back down to Junmyeon who looked up to him with sweet and beautiful eyes. Sehun stared at him for a second, thinking about how much the boy meant to him and how he was so lucky to have him here with him, despite everything else. He bent down and kissed him meaningfully. 

“I love you.” He said, meaning it for real. It was the first time he ever told someone that in the way that causes a stinging sensation through his whole body once he said it. 

“I love you too,” Junmyeon replied back with the same feeling.


End file.
